Teen Titans Vol 3 47
| StoryTitle1 = Of Clowns and Clones | Synopsis1 = The Teen Titans, along with Nightwing and Donna Troy fly out to bury the recently fallen Titan, Duela Dent. Although Duela fought against them as a member of Titans East, she proved her mettle when she betrayed her former colleagues and joined the Titans. Now, she is dead, having been shot in the back by a violent member of the Monitors. After the funeral, the team splits up to begin investigating her murder. They know of two witnesses to the crime. The first is Tracey Angel, the starlet whom Harlequin idolized and briefly abducted. The second is Jason Todd – the Red Hood. The Titans fly out to New York where Tracey is filming an action movie. While Ravager flirts with one of the stuntmen, Donna and Cassie have a heartfelt conversation concerning Conner. Cassie has never recovered from his death. Nightwing and Robin interview Tracey, who tells them about the Red Hood. They then track down Jason Todd. Todd knows little about the incident, save for the fact that Duela was killed by someone of alien origin. Tempers flare between the heroes, and Donna has to restrain Nightwing from attacking the brash Jason Todd. Robin however, feels no such reservation, and kicks Todd in the crotch. In San Francisco, the rest of the team take Match back to Titans Tower. Jericho is still in possession of Match's body, but the clone's instinctive rage is slowly winning out over Jericho and he begins to lose control. Before the Titans can find a way to properly restrain him, Match regains command of his body and attacks them. Kid Devil counters Match's arctic breath with fire breath, and Beast Boy takes the form of a grizzly bear and grapples with him. In New York, Cassie, Donna, Dick, Tim, and Rose visit the crime scene where Duela was shot. A bright flash of light appears in the sky above them, and a mysterious voice shouts, "Nightwing, Donna Troy. I have this under control. Forget the case, or you'll find something that wants you dead, too". The voice and light suddenly disappear. Disturbed by the visitation, the group heads back to California. When they arrive at Titans Tower, they find the rest of their teammates still locked in battle with Match. Wonder Girl's presence reaches a soft spot within Match's psyche, and he calms down long enough for Jericho to reassert control. Some time later, Cassie flies out to New York to visit her friend, Supergirl. The two are watching television when they see news footage of an army of Amazons attacking Washington. | Editor1_1 = Adam Schlagman | Editor1_2 = Eddie Berganza | Writer1_1 = Adam Beechen | Penciler1_1 = Chris Batista | Inker1_1 = Jonathan Glapion | Colourist1_1 = Tanya Horie | Colourist1_2 = Richard Horie | Letterer1_1 = Rob Leigh | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * :* :* / :* :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * * * * Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * :* :* * :* :* * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in the Teen Titans: Titans East trade paperback. * Harlequin (Duela Dent) was murdered by a Monitor in ''Countdown'' #51. The funeral scenes from this issue take place concurrently with events from ''Countdown'' #48. * Donna Troy makes reference to the death of Maura Rayner, the mother of former boyfriend, Kyle Rayner. Maura Rayner died in ''Ion'' #12. * The final page of this issue shows televised footage of events taking place in ''Amazons Attack!'' #1. * Conner Kent sacrificed his life to save the world in ''Infinite Crisis'' #7. | Trivia = * The tagline for this issue is, "Death of a Titan!" | Recommended = | Links = * Teen Titans (Volume 3) index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Teen Titans article at Wikipedia * Teen Titans (animated series) index at TV.com * Titans Tower }}